


[Podfic] Ein Tag im Leben

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: The_Magic_Rat's original Zusammenfassung:Crowley und Aziraphale ziehen in ihr Cottage in den South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Ein Tag im Leben

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



> Das ist eine Deutsche Übersetzung und Aufnahme zu der Englischen Geschichte "A Day in the Life" von The_Magic_Rat.
> 
> Der Autor empfiehlt weder zu Trinken noch zu Essen während man zuhört ;)

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k40feduukleebgg/GO_Ein_Tag_im_Leben.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
